


I Want Your Love (To Surround Me)

by preston_logan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Texting, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preston_logan/pseuds/preston_logan
Summary: Senior year at Starling Academy brings about changes that students, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, never saw coming.Tutoring sessions lead to an unlikely friendship; at odds from the beginning by the pressure of the high school hierarchy and opinionated partners. Will they be able to make it through the year as friends or could it turn into something more? Or will the pressure from their peers destroy it all?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	I Want Your Love (To Surround Me)

**AUGUST**

“Mr. Queen, I think it’s time you get a tutor.”

Out of all the ways the day could’ve gone, this wasn’t one Oliver saw coming. He got caught cheating on a test. Twice. In one week. So, of course he’d be sent to the principal’s office. That was expected. What Oliver wasn’t expecting was to be alone with Principal Wilson. His parents were usually already there waiting for him, putting an end to the issue before he even stepped foot into the office. Oliver rarely said a word to Principal Wilson. He honestly thought he’d never have to. That was until now.

“I’m sorry, what?” Oliver laughed. “You’re joking.”

“I’m being serious, Mr. Queen.”

“Where are my parents? They should’ve been here by now. Should’ve fixed this already.”

“I’ve already spoken to them. We’ve come to an understanding that it is time you take some responsibility for your actions. You’re almost an adult after all,” Principal Wilson sighed, shifting in his chair to grab a folder near his desk. “What better way to show your responsibility than passing your classes. We agreed the best way to help you get on track was with a tutor.”

Principal Wilson slid the folder towards Oliver. He picked it up and scanned the page inside, brows furrowed as he read. In the corner of the page there’s a photo of a girl who looks around his age. Blonde hair. Glasses. Bright lips. _She’s kind of cute. Kind of familiar too._ Next to the photo was, what Oliver could guess, her name.

“Felicity Smoak?”

Principal Wilson nodded.

“Yes. Ms. Smoak is one of the best and brightest students here at Starling Academy. Seeing as your parents wanted the best of the best for you, she will be your tutor,” Principal Wilson smiled, standing and gesturing for Oliver to stand as well. “We expect you to start meeting with Ms. Smoak as soon as possible.”

“But I don’t even have her number.”

“Everything you need to know, including her number, is in the file,” Principal Wilson walks Oliver over to the door. “Now you have a good day, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver doesn’t bother with a response. Sighing, he walked out the door and straight to his locker, gathering his things so he could leave. He knew he should’ve put up more of a fight with Principal Wilson, found some type of excuse. But if his parents really did agree to this, there wasn’t a likely way out of the situation.

He knew they were right. He was almost an adult, he should start being more responsible. Stop being the disappointment his parents were used to. Besides, this Felicity girl was kind of cute. Maybe tutoring wouldn’t be so bad.

Oliver found Felicity’s number in the file and put it into his phone. He texted Felicity later that night.

*

**_7:58 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: Hey is this felicity smoak_ **

_8:01 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Yes. This is Felicity. Who are you?_

**_8:02 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: It’s oliver queen. I guess ur my new tutor_ **

_8:06 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Oh, right! I was told to expect a message from you. So, what subjects do you need help with?_

**_8:08 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen:Uhh all of them_ **

_8:08 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Oh._

_8:09 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Well, we should probably get started right away then. Does meeting at the library tomorrow at 11:00 work?_

**_8:12 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: But tomorrow’s a Saturday_ **

_8:13 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: And we have a lot of work to do. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?_

**_8:15 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: Tomorrow it is_ **

*

By 10:40 the next morning, Felicity was already settled into her seat at the library. Felicity picked a table in the far corner, hidden from the majority of the people in the building. Not because she purposely wanted to spend time in a hidden corner with Oliver Queen. Definitely not. It’s because she didn’t want anyone to see her and Oliver in said corner. Her nerves had been going crazy ever since Principal Wilson told her she’d be tutoring Oliver Queen. Sure, she’d tutored popular kids before, but Oliver was different. Oliver Queen was _THE_ popular kid of Starling Academy. Felicity Smoak was the complete opposite. If anyone caught sight of them together, there’d be endless gossip neither of them would want to face. Even if them spending time together was for purely professional reasons.

Fifteen minutes after 11:00, Oliver still hadn’t arrived yet. Felicity reached for her phone, debating whether or not to call him when she finally saw him walking towards her. The closer he got to their table, the slower he walked. It was almost as if he wasn’t sure Felicity was the right person he was supposed to be meeting. So, she waved at him just to be sure.

“Felicity?”

“Oliver,” She smiled. “Oh, I mean- I’m- Oliver’s not my name. It’s you. I mean yours. You’re Oliver. I’m Felicity. Obviously.” Felicity shoved her face in her hands, hoping to ease her embarrassment. _Great, what a lovely first impression._ She knew she shouldn’t have underestimated her nerves. Look where that got her.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” Oliver laughed, sitting down in the chair next to her. “Sorry, I’m late. I forgot to set an alarm.”

“Right,” Felicity raised a brow. Forgot? He probably didn’t set an alarm in the first place. Whatever, she could let it go for now. “Well, now that you’re here we can get started.”

“Business already?” Oliver whined, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms. “Can’t a guy get to know you first.” Felicity’s eyes zeroed in on his arms. He was trying to be charming. Everyone knew about Oliver’s flirty antics, she just thought he wouldn’t try so soon. Or at _all._

Felicity knew better and doing her job was more important than useless flirting with Mr. Popular. She crossed her arms, raised her chin and gave him a look to convey her _business only_ attitude, “You can get to know me _after_ we come up with a plan on how this tutoring gig will go.”

Oliver got her message, nodding along as Felicity began to list ideas for a potential study plan.

They decided on meeting twice a week; Tuesdays and Thursdays. Seniors only have four classes a day. So, Tuesdays they’d focus on Oliver’s History and English classes. Thursday’s would be for Calculus and Anatomy. After they came up with the basics of their sessions, Felicity thought best she set some ground rules before they left.

“Okay, I only have two rules,” Felicity paused, waiting till Oliver’s full attention was on her. “The first is that the only public place we meet is here, at the library. Other than that, our sessions will be at either my house or yours.”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Oliver smirked, nudging her with his shoulder. A beat passed until Felicity’s brain finally realized how he could’ve taken her words.

“Oh ew,” Felicity groans, smacking Oliver in the chest. “Not like that. It’s just that I don’t want anyone seeing us together.”

“What?” Oliver asks, the smirk dropping, being replaced with a look of utter confusion. “What’s wrong with people seeing us together?”

“It’s just,” She paused, trying to pick her words carefully to not hurt his feelings. “People like me and people like you don’t mix well together. We’re complete opposites of the social hierarchy. You’re the top and I'm the bottom.”

She froze. Noticing her unintentional innuendo, she let out a frustrated sigh bracing for Oliver’s reaction. Thankfully, he brushed over her mishap, focusing on what she said just before.

“Social hierarchy?” Oliver laughed, squeezing her shoulder. In a way to comfort or tease, Felicity wasn’t sure. “C’mon Felicity, that’s not a thing. And even if it is, you shouldn’t care about what other people think. I just met you and I can tell you’re better than most of them anyways.”

Felicity’s eyes widened at his statement. _That came out of nowhere._ They just met, why was he being sweet? That didn’t match with everything she knew about Oliver Queen in her head. She shook her head. _Focus Smoak!_ No matter how sweet that last part was, Oliver still couldn’t change her mind.

“It is most definitely a thing! And I know the second people see us together, there’ll be tons of gossip that I don’t want to be a part of. I can’t risk any chance of being involved in that,” Felicity crossed her arms, trying yet again to show more authority.“So, we meet in private. End of discussion.”

“Oh, alright,” Oliver raised his hands in defeat. It was clear being seen with him was the last thing Felicity wanted to worry about. “Have it your way. Now, what was the second rule?”

Now it was Felicity’s turn to be smug. Arms still crossed, she smirked. She looked almost like a kid taking candy from a baby. In Oliver’s case, he was the baby and she most certainly was taking his candy away.

“Absolutely _no_ flirting.”

“Well, you know how to suck the fun out of everything.”

He was joking. Or at least she hoped he was joking. Felicity watched Oliver for a second. Eyes narrowed, testing to see if he would add any objections. When he doesn't, she smiles, glad to know he’ll respect her rules. Knowing Oliver won’t take these sessions as an opportunity to practice his charm eased some of Felicity’s nerves. But just to be certain, she reiterates her point one more time before they leave.

“I’m here to help you pass your classes, not to mess around,” Felicity began to stand, gathering her stuff she brought to the library. “I’ll see you back here on Tuesday, Oliver.”

*

Oliver watched Felicity as she left the library. He waited a few minutes before exiting too, finding his driver already waiting for him outside the building. As he settled into the backseat, he thought back over his meeting with Felicity. It was safe to say Felicity wasn’t at all like he expected her to be. He thought he could’ve gotten lucky with a tutor he could’ve charmed or paid into doing his work, but he was wrong. He guessed that’s what happened when you got the best of the best. Oliver couldn’t really complain though. Felicity was cute and quirky and absolutely unlike any girl he’s ever met before.

There’s just something, maybe _everything_ , about her that caught his attention. He liked the short time he had with Felicity. How she set him straight and cut off his charm. How her tutoring plan made him feel like she was actually _determined_ in helping him succeed. How it seemed like the more nervous she got the more she babbled. Oliver wanted to know more about her as a person, not just his tutor. But now he’d have to go a couple more days until he spoke to her again.

Oliver _could_ just text her. He was serious in wanting to know more about her and he had a feeling her tutoring sessions wouldn’t leave room for a lot of chit chat. Felicity did say he could get to know her after they came up with a plan, but she left before he had a chance to ask her anything. There was still a good amount of time left until they arrived at the mansion, might as well pass the time?

*

**_1:14 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: So we came up with a plan. Can I get to know u now_ **

_1:15 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Oh, I didn’t think you were being serious haha._

**_1:16 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: Of course I was being serious :P If we’re gonna be friends I've got to know some things about you_ **

_1:18 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Woah, friends? Who said anything about friends? I’m just your tutor._

_1:18 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: No offense, though!_

_1:20 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Gah, there’s nothing wrong with people being friends. It’s just that-- I’m gonna be your tutor. Who’s friends with their tutor, right? Haha._

**_1:21 PM_ **

**_Oliver Queen: Felicity chill out. With all the time we’re gonna be spending together I don’t think there’s a way we WON’T end up being friends_ **

_1:23 PM_

_Felicity Smoak: Hmm, I guess you’re right. So, what do you want to know?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Oliver/Felicity fic. I do have many plans for this story, but I wanted to get the beginning out to see what everyone thinks. Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated! And a huge thank you to @lexiblackbriar13 and @hedadbnm on Twitter! They let me talk through this fic with them, starting from the idea to something more. 
> 
> Twitter: @felicitvsmoaks  
> Tumblr: @preston-logan


End file.
